


邻座的黑魔王

by akikonano



Category: HP/伏地魔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikonano/pseuds/akikonano
Summary: 本文连载于晋江，lofter，书耽在网站或浏览器搜笔名一只小秋秋，或书名邻座的黑魔王即可ao3用来发车





	邻座的黑魔王

让一条蛇贴着皮肤缓缓爬动的感觉糟透了，尤其是在自己一动也不能动的时候。  
锁骨处的伤口传来排山倒海的剧痛，侵蚀着李昂的理智，蛇毒麻痹了他的神经，让他动弹不得。  
李昂怒视着俯瞰着自己的黑发少年，他的表情似笑非笑，似乎很享受地欣赏着自己痛苦的样子。  
“做得好，雪莉。”里德尔齿间吐出嘶哑可怖的嘶声，夸奖了一句小蛇。他伸出白皙好看的手，轻轻按在李昂锁骨上的那对毒蛇獠牙留下的孔洞上。  
里德尔满意地听着李昂痛苦的呻吟。他手上加大了力度，伤口撕裂开来，不断涌出黑色的血。  
“呐，感觉很棒吧？李昂？”里德尔露出了纯洁天真的笑容，就像一个得到了心仪玩具的孩子。他低下头，仔细地凝视着李昂因为痛苦扭曲的五官，饶有兴致地欣赏着。  
接着，他凑到李昂嘴边，深深地吻了下去。里德尔的舌头肆意地侵略着李昂口腔里的每一寸领地，缠住他的舌头，粗暴地吮吸着。他用牙齿重重地啃咬着李昂娇弱的唇瓣，不一会，嘴里便传来了淡淡的血腥味，这让里德尔无比地兴奋。  
他熟练地使用了一个无声咒，便褪去了李昂身上所有的衣物。他像欣赏艺术品一样欣赏着黑发少年的胴体。东亚人白皙柔嫩的皮肤，瘦弱的腰肢，流畅的人鱼线……这幅身体实在是太过完美，完美到里德尔忍不住想要破坏。他轻轻抚上李昂的胸口，感受着手心的温润，闭上了眼睛。  
“里德尔，住手！你究竟想干什么？”李昂感觉说话也开始变得费力，眼皮变得很沉重，意识也朦胧起来。也不知道这蛇毒是不是致命的那种。里德尔究竟为什么，要这样对自己？  
“干什么？哼哼。”里德尔俯下身，向李昂的下身探去。由于蛇毒的作用，那孔洞周围的肌肉自然也是一片松弛，看来很适合……塞些什么进去。  
里德尔把目光放在了李昂盘根错节的麒麟角骨魔杖上，嘴角情不自禁地上扬。这是个不错的主意，不是么？

接着，里德尔也解开衬衫的纽扣，用自己的皮肤贴在李昂的胸膛上，感受着那温暖的触感，一种莫名的安心感令他舒适地眯起了眼睛。他紧拥着黑发少年，从喉结开始一路吻下去，时而加大力度啃咬少年柔嫩的皮肤，留下触目惊心的血印。  
黑发少年的意识越来越模糊，是疼痛让他勉强保持着清醒。他抬起手臂，试图阻止里德尔，却在触碰到里德尔的那一瞬间便垂下，失去了知觉，晕了过去。  
里德尔身子微微一颤，被李昂触碰到的地方仿佛触电一般，不受控制地涌起了鸡皮疙瘩，心里也升起一种不知名的情愫。里德尔感觉自己的呼吸加重了几分，身体也燥热起来，他终于抑制不住那种冲动了。  
里德尔褪去裤子时才惊讶地发现它已经被自己的体液弄湿。他先是毫不怜惜地猛的抽出塞在李昂下身的兽骨魔杖，上面已经沾满了黏滑的液体和丝丝血迹。里德尔没有心疼，直接掰开黑发少年的大腿，将涨得令自己有些难受的yinjing顶了进去，直捅到底。  
“嗯……”从没体会过的肉体的欢愉让里德尔舒服地哼出声来。他情不自禁地继续索求着这样的快感，一次又一次地冲击着黑发少年的身体，每一次都更加用力，顶得更深。  
身下的人不断发出无意识的闷哼与呻吟，少年的脸色更加苍白了，不断出着冷汗，嘴角甚至淌出了鲜血。由于激烈的性爱刺激，蛇毒在他的体内迅速扩散。他剧烈咳嗽起来，鲜血里夹带着内脏的碎片。他被自己的血液呛得醒了过来。  
“RID……DLE……不要……”  
里德尔将李昂抱起，让他靠在自己身上，双臂环绕住他的腰肢，身下依旧坚定不移地耸动着，每一下都竭力往最深处顶去。那双猩红的眸子已然蒙上了浓浓的情欲，变得更加危险骇人。  
“李昂，想让你死在我的怀里呢。”里德尔低声呓语着，吻上了那苍白无血色的唇瓣，肆意地蹂躏着，发泄着自己心里满溢的欲望。  
李昂的喘息声越来越微弱了，他的身体变得冰冷，但他的后穴却分泌出更多的液体，不知是肠道分泌物还是血水，总之让里德尔的抽送更加流畅。里德尔也开始剧烈喘息着，李昂生命在他怀里渐渐逝去的感觉，让他体会到另一种欲罢不能的快感。两种快感叠加之下，里德尔又一次粗暴地撞进李昂的身体，很快便在里面射了出来。  
“李昂……”里德尔感到浑身酥麻，无意识地呼唤着怀中之人，却发现对方已经没了动静，身体软绵绵地，没有丝毫生气。里德尔愣住了，李昂温暖的后穴仍旧紧紧包裹住自己的下体，可他的身体却渐渐变得冰冷。  
他忽然慌了。  
【汤姆，血清……】  
里德尔慌忙结果小蛇递来的血清，注射进李昂体内。接着拧开一瓶恢复伤势的魔药，含在嘴里，喂给李昂喝下。里德尔轻轻舔舐了一会李昂绵软的唇齿，这才恋恋不舍地松开他的唇瓣。  
【为什么不早点说？】大魔王看向小蛇，露出了冰冷的杀意。  
【汤姆你……不是在专心交配吗？】


End file.
